


God of Strength and other things.

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: A flustered summoner gets convinced by Duma to go to his tent with him.





	God of Strength and other things.

The god of strength was really taken aback. Nobody had ever made him feel that way, he didn’t like it but at the same time, he couldn’t deny what he felt. He desired you, he thirsted for you. How could someone who was thirsted for change roles so abruptly?

Just the thought of you was enough to have Duma fuming. He wanted to grab you and never let you go, he wanted to kiss you until the need for air was too much. He wanted to see your flustered face going deep shades of red as he touched you, he wanted that you be his forever.

He was decided, he was ready. He just needed to think of the perfect time, even the god of strength wasn’t that barbaric to simply blurt it out, he had refined tastes.

It was the day after a skirmish in the borders between the Dread Gate and the Askrian territory. The fight had been brutal but Duma’s army was victorious, mostly thanks to him. Having an immortal dragon with a decimating eye beam, plus being named the God of strength was very helpful and it wasn’t a title for anybody.

The units injured in battle were on the medical tent. Duma passed through it, laughing after watching a certain green-haired man being treated after trying to fight various lance fighters. He walked with no specific destination, yet, when he saw you walking into your tent, holding your arm, he saw his opportunity.

He walked in, not caring to announce himself before entering. “Mortal, I saw you coming here instead of celebrating with the other men.” His presence was utterly overwhelming, the man was easily towering before you. “Why is that so?”

You didn’t know what to answer. The mere thought of him being in your tent, arms crossed, biceps bulging and that serious face was enough to have you struck in awe.

“Answer me.” He edged closer, his heavy stroll resounding even in the ground. “Don’t you want to go celebrate me? Rejoice with the others that it was a flawless victory for us? That they are blessed to have the God of strength on their side?”

You managed to shake your hand, which instantly hurt, making you wince and retreat it.

Duma looked at your arm. It wasn’t bleeding and yet you grabbed it as if you had been terribly wounded. “I presume you got hit in the battlefield?” You gently nodded. “Worry not, I am the God of strength, but also a divine dragon. I have many talents.” He stood in front of you, your sitting position on the ground being so small in comparison to his hulking form. His right thigh was in front of your face, you couldn’t help but blush. It was so meaty, so toned.

Duma crouched, his skirt covering just enough so that it wouldn’t be inappropriate. He took your arm in a strong hand and examined it– not caring that you were breathing sharply. He put his palm over it and you could feel the heat radiating from them. It was nice and pleasant.

It was healing your wound as well, quickly easing the pain you felt before. “As with staves and rods. You can heal the wounds but not reinvigorate you.” He stood up and offered his hand to you. “I advise you rest for the day.” And then, he thought that was the perfect opportunity. “Don’t worry, I’ll look over you.”

You had to admit to yourself that Duma wasn’t unattractive, on the contrary. The god of strength had quite the looks. If only you weren’t so easy to become flustered.

“Your face has told me what I need to know, summoner.” He smiled as he led you to his own tent, one of the biggest ones and far from the others. Many people advised him not to put it there, but he just smirked as he knew that it’d take too much to take on the god of strength. “Let’s go. You’ll be safer there.”

“Aeh… Okay, Duma.” You forced to answer and blushed at your response. It was ridiculous how embarrassed you were and how easily he could make you blush.

Alas, you didn’t waver as you two made your way back to his tent. The flaps were a bit thick and they had laces inside to tie them together for more privacy– privacy Duma wanted as he tied them as soon as you were inside.

He turned to you with a smile. A powerful smile that had you swooning quickly. “What’s that, summoner?”

You approached him, standing just inches away from him but despite that, you couldn’t speak, your face felt really hot.

“Hmph, you don’t need to say anything. I know what your face says.” He closed the space between you two, holding you with his strong arms. “The face of desire and thirst. I thought I would have to fight for you, but you want this as much as I do. Very well.” He kissed you. His lips felt amazing, they weren’t so plump but not flat either, they were really warm and smooth.

You were so distracted by the kiss that you didn’t notice Duma lifting you up. Your legs had wrapped around his powerful hips as he walked over to the mattress on the ground. He lied on it, never breaking the kiss you were so into.

He began fumbling with your clothes, taking your cloak and shirt away before pinching your nipples, eliciting a moan from you. You straddled his abs given your size difference but you liked the feeling. His toned, hard body felt amazing under you.

While he kept kissing you, he removed his own clothes and armor since that took longer. You were busy with his lips so you didn’t mind, although you felt your face redden and feel the hottest you had ever felt it.

Once he was done, he didn’t hesitate in ripping your pants and underwear apart, pulling you close to him so he could give you a blowjob. You moaned loudly as he pleasured you, realizing that he wasn’t all talk. He was very skilled and he had you whimpering as easy as that.

His rough hands grabbed your hips tightly, possibly leaving a mark as he moved your body. They stayed there until he moved them to his own body, removing his skirt and the cloth between his legs. With a swift motion, he turned you around, leaving you face to face with his long, thick erect member.

You saw how huge it was, it had you so shocked you didn’t feel Duma treat your butt.

You steeled yourself before gripping it, your hand barely taking half of it. You licked the tip before sucking on it, making Duma moan once, a powerful moan that gave you the strength to start taking it in your mouth.

You didn’t think he’d be bucking his hips as soon as you took him, but he did– at least he began slowly, his stiff length sliding through your mouth at a steady pace.

His tongue on your behind felt really great and it made you want more. At that moment you weren’t that shy, you grew reckless and brasher. You started bobbing your head quicker, taking more of his length then. Duma shared your feelings, holding back just for you but right then, he could let go. His hips bucked with more force, his pelvis hitting your jaw and his balls slapping on your nose.

Duma took your thighs and moved you once more, making you straddle his hips, his slick dick rubbing on your behind. With the same strong hands, he lifted you and then lowered you, sliding inside of you until you were fully sheathed. The scream you made was a mixture of pleasure and pain as he stretched you so much.

He didn’t wait for it. With the same strength with which he lifted you and gripped your hips, he started fucking you. His pace wasn’t slow either. He let go and he would give it to you hard. His rams inside of you made you see stars and feel like you were just below a raging sun. You had to grip Duma’s sides so you wouldn’t jump away from his hard thrusts. You felt like your whole body trembled and shook as he fucked your brains out.

Duma suddenly stopped, pulling you to kiss you before sitting up and turning you around so you were on all fours before resuming his assault. He grabbed your arms and used them for leverage, making you straighten yourself as he pounded your ass. His grunts sounded delicious as he went rougher, his body slamming with yours and your bodies glistening with sweat.

He let go of your hands and instead held you from your abdominal section to hold you closer to him, his defined abs and your back rubbing together, his dick reaching spots in you that made you cum instantly. Your fluids were dropping on the floor as Duma continued fucking you, his slams starting to go slower but stronger.

He continued until he started moaning loud, his free hand reaching to turn your head and kiss him as he filled you with lots of his essence. When he was done he stayed there, holding you close, kissing you and his dick twitching inside of you as he came everything he could.

His pants were ragged, his grip on you relaxing. “I have to admit I wasn’t expecting this amount of pleasure but alas…” He pulled out, stood up and walked in front of you, his large, strong body all glorious and his dick still standing proudly. “I can last a long while, but I’ll let you rest for now. Your arm must still hurt.”

You smiled. The god of strength was benevolent when he wanted to be, as human as he wanted to be, and as caring as he wanted to be.


End file.
